Violetas preciosas
by Rafa008
Summary: A batalha estava começando e Byron fora mandando ir atrás de Fantina para irem para o Sky Pillar. Byron encontra a moça de cabelos violetas no concurso de Hearthome quando o teto começa a desabar. Durante o reencontro emocionante entro o casal de lideres de Ginásio, Fantina deixa o namorado para ir até a Lost Tower resgatar seus pokemons e Byron a salva. Música I see you.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Casal: **MarbleShipper (Fantina & Byron)

**Musica: **I see you-Leona Lewis

**Resumo: **Songfic. A batalha entre Dialga e Palkia estava começando e Byron foi procurar Fantina no Contest Hall.

**Violetas preciosas**

_Eu vejo você_

_Eu te vejo_

_Caminhando através de um sonho_

_Eu vejo você_

_Minha luz na escuridão respirando a esperança de uma vida nova_

_Agora eu vivo através de você e você através de mim_

_Encantador_

Aquele era um dia importante na cidade de Hearthome, Sinnoh. A bela e grande cidade tinha muitos lugares para se visitar como o belo Amity Square, um jardim verde onde os treinadores passavam algum tempo com seus pokemons, uma antiga Igreja com lindas e coloridas janelas de vitral, o Ginásio, a Casa de Poffin, para fazer poffins para os pokemons usarem nos concursos e o Contest Hall, um lugar para Coordenadores pokemon onde se compete por fitas.

O Master Contest estava começando e muitos moradores e treinadores estavam no estádio, esperando pela apresentação. O lugar era feito de pedras antigas pintadas de bege com janelas azuis, decoradas com pinturas de fitas. Dentro tinha a recepção com um tapete vermelho, belos quadros de flores e coordenadores vencedores, algumas salas para treinamento e a arena. Nas arquibancadas havia vários treinadores e fãs, alguns vendedores de pipocas e mascaras-pokemons. Na arena branca havia uma TV e 3 cabines onde estavam a Enfermeira Joy e os senhores Sukizo e Contesta, os juízes. No chão, no centro, havia uma pintura de uma fita, onde estava Marian, a apresentadora. A TV estava ligada mostrando os 4 coordenadores do dia.

Marian-Agora vamos conhecer nossos coordenadores! Numero um, Aaya e sua Ambipom. Numero dois, Layla e sua Clefairy, Numero três, Vicente e seu Ponyta. E finalmente Numero quatro, senhorita Fantina e sua Duskull.

A audiência aplaudiu a todos, mais ainda quando Fantina apareceu, a mulher de cabelos e olhos violetas, a coordenadora expert e líder de ginásio da cidade.

Marian-Vamos para a primeira parte, a competição de visual. Vocês têm 1 minuto para vestirem seus pokemons, nosso tema é... O Colorido.

_Eu rezo em meu coração para que este sonho nunca termine_

_Eu me vejo através dos seus olhos_

_vivendo a vida voando alto_

Do lado de fora do Contest Hall, um homem de cabelos roxos e olhos castanhos, usando roupas de escavação e carregando uma pá, olhava para o céu, preocupado. O céu nublado estava se tornando algo estranho e distorcido. Ao lado do homem, estava um Brozong.

Byron-Nós precisamos nos apressar e encontrar a outra Líder de ginásio! É o poder de Dialga e Palkia!

Algumas horas antes, Byron, o escavador e líder de ginásio de Canavale recebera uma mensagem em seu pokegear, chamando todos os lideres de ginásio para irem ao Sky Pillar, ajudarem a parar a equipe Galáctica, Dialga e Palkia. Byron fora mandado pelo professor Rowan, para encontrar Fantina e Volkner. Volkner desligara seu pokegear e Fantina não respondia. Então, preocupado, ele foi a Hearthome encontrar Fantina.

Dentro da arena, a competição estava no estagio final, na competição de demonstração e Byron viu a bela e amável líder de ginásio, usando seu longo vestido roxo e brilhante. Recentemente sua namorada, mas poucas pessoas sabiam do fato, apenas seu filho Roark e o professor Rowan. Eles se conheceram em um encontro entre os lideres de Sinnoh e depois, começaram a sair juntos.

_Sua vida ilumina o caminho para o paraíso_

_Então eu ofereço minha vida como sacrifício_

_Eu vivo através do seu amor_

Marian-Nesse momento Fantina comanda a atenção total. É a sua vez de mostrar seu Duskull.

Fantina-Duskull use o Ominous... AHHHH!

Todos ali dentro começaram a gritar, correndo para as saídas, pois o Contest Hall estava ruindo e quando o teto começou a cair, todos viram o céu distorcido.

Marian-O QUE ETSA ACONTECENDO?

Fantina, que estava no palco, pegou seu microfone.

Fantina-Por favor, todos me escutem com atenção, fiquem calmos e vão para as saídas em filas!

Havia 3 saídas e Joy e Mariann estavam ajudando em uma, os senhores Suziko e Contesta na segunda e Fantina, na outra.

Byron-FANTINA!

Ele lutava para passar no meio da multidão, procurando pela mulher de cabelos violetas, quando ele a viu, ajudando as pessoas. Ele correu até ela, puxando seu braço enluvado e virando seu corpo para o dele. Ela parecia surpresa de ver-lo, seus olhos violetas chocados.

Fantina-Byron, amor, o que você esta fazendo aqui?

Byron-Fantina, eu estava tão preocupado com você. Nós precisamos ir para o Sky Pillar. A Equipe Galáctica esta controlando Dialga e Palkia. É uma emergência e nós precisamos de todos os lideres de ginásio juntos.

Ele a carregou para fora, mas ela o parou de repente.

_Você me ensina a ver_

_tudo que é belo_

_Meus sentidos tocam suas palavras eu nunca imaginei_

_Agora eu te dou minha esperança_

_Eu me rendo_

_Eu rezo em meu coração para que este mundo nunca termine_

_Eu me vejo através dos seus olhos_

_vivendo a vida voando alto_

Fantina-Eu preciso ir a Lost Tower! Meu Mismagius esta lá!

Fantina sempre treinava na Lost Tower, perto da cidade de Solaceon, com seus pokemons fantasmas.

Byron-Nós não temos muito tempo! Toda a região Sinnoh esta em perigo!

Fantina-Vá para o Sky Pillar. Eu te alcanço em uma hora amor.

Ela beijou seus lábios rapidamente e então, subiu em deu Drifblin em direção a Solaceon.

Byron-FANTINA!

_Seu amor ilumina o caminho para o paraíso_

_Então eu ofereço minha vida_

_Eu ofereço meu amor pra você_

No caminho para Solaceon, Fantina não viu nenhum pokemon na floresta ou no céu, ou até mesmo uma pessoa. O céu distorcido estava assustando ela, mas ela precisava chegar à Lost Tower e salvar seus pokemons e os outros. Ela passou pelo rio e então, viu a comprida e antiga torre, feita de pedras cinza, perto do deserto de Solaceon. Fantina entrou na torre escura e subiu varias escadas até o ultimo andar.

Fantina-Mismagius, onde você esta?

Mesmo que ali tivesse janelas sem vidros, estava bastante escuro. Mas então ela ouviu um choro e encontrou seu pokemon, abraçando-o antes de retorná-lo a pokebola. Ela olhou mais uma vez para a torre, antes de ir. Mas outro choro, vindo de algum lugar lhe chamou a atenção. Ela viu alguns Gastlys e Misdreavus tentando manter uma coluna de pé, pois um bebê Misdreavus estava debaixo.

Fantina-Eu preciso ajudar-los!

Ela e seu Drifblin foram ajudar os pokemons fantasmas, mas o pilar era muito pesado. As mãos delas não conseguiriam manter o pilar por muito tempo então ela correu para debaixo, para tirar o Misdreavus de lá.

Fantina-É muito pesado. Eu não posso agüentar muito tempo... Urg! Byron...

_Quando meu coração estava fechado_

_(e meu espírito estava preso)_

_Para o mundo que você tem me mostrado_

_Mas meus olhos não podiam distinguir_

_Todas as cores do amor e da vida para sempre_

_e sempre_

__O pilar estava indo cair em cima de Fantina e o bebê Misdreavus, mas a mulher sentiu braços quentes e fortes ao seu redor, protegendo-. Ela olhou por cima dos braços e viu a expressão séria e determinada de Byron.

Byron-Bronzongs, usem o psychic para manter o pilar de pé.

Os dois pokemons usaram seus ataques e fizeram o pilar ficar de pé enquanto Byron pegava a mulher no colo, seu nariz em seus cabelos violetas, sentindo o aroma de flores. Os olhos violetas dela olhavam para os castanhos e bravos dele.

Byron-Nunca mais faça alguma coisa assim Fantina.

Ela estava um pouco assustada então a expressão dele se suavizou.

Byron-Desculpe por gritar. Você é muito preciosa para mim.

_(Eu me vejo através dos seus olhos)_

_Eu me vejo através dos seus olhos_

_(vivendo a vida voando alto)_

_voando alto_

Ela tinha um doce sorriso, enquanto ele passava seus dedos em seu cabelo, ela ainda nos braços dele.

Fantina-Você também é precioso para mim.

Byron suspirou e olhou para os olhos dela.

Byron-Você sabe que eu preferia você em um lugar seguro, não na batalha, mas...

A expressão dela era amorosa.

Fantina-Mas eu sou uma líder de ginásio como você. É meu dever ir ao Sky Pillar, amor.

Ele sorriu, beijando seus lábios macios por alguns segundos, às mãos dela em seu cabelo roxo e as dele, na cintura dela. Então Fantina se virou para os pokemons fantasmas.

Fantina-Por favor, vão para um lugar seguro, agora é perigoso aqui. E vamos à batalha final!

Os Gastlys e Misdreavus foram para fora da torre e Fantina e Byron subiram no Drifblin dela, indo para o Mt. Coronet.

_Seu amor ilumina o caminho para o paraíso_

_Então eu ofereço a minha vida como sacrifício_

_Eu vivo através do seu amor_

_Eu vivo através da sua vida_

_Eu vejo você_

_Eu vejo você_


End file.
